


not so subtle

by Bontaque



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining, top!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many Christmas fics written for 2012.</p>
<p>Dirk is hiding inappropriate feelings and Dave is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so subtle

 Dave thinks it's cute when Dirk tries to be subtle. Dave isn't stupid, but he doesn't know why Dirk thinks he'd care about the gay porn on his computer. He doesn't, but noticing that the search history is completely empty just makes him curious. Of course, Dirk hadn't cleared anything more than that, so it's easy to find out what he's been looking at. Not to mention the stuff he's downloaded and hidden in a few different folders.

There's nothing too hardcore, just guys fucking each other. Most of them are college guys. There's a separate folder named 'favourites' and, at first, Dave thinks they are all starring the same actors. Instead, all of the videos and stills feature similar looking men, both blonde with a noticeable age gap. Maybe Dirk has a thing for twinks or older men, or maybe he just likes age gaps in general. Dave doesn't care. He lets Dirk get on with it.

A week later, they're running low on clean laundry. Dave ventures around whilst Dirk is out, picking up clothes from each room. He pushes open Dirk's door and walks over to his bed. When he pulls back Dirk's bed covers, he is surprised to see a sliver of red poking out from under his pillow. He pulls on it and raises his eyebrows when he realises it is a pair of underwear that he hasn't been able to find in a while. There is a stain on the front. He takes a deep breath and adds them to the pile of dirty clothes.

Once again, his curiosity gets the better of him. He thinks back to the favourited porn on Dirk's computer. He isn't sure if he's gotten it wrong, but what else is he supposed to think?

When Dirk gets home, Dave decides to make him sweat a little.

“So I did some laundry today,” he says.

Dirk shrugs, but he looks a little worried when Dave looks towards his bedroom door. Typical teenager.

“So?” Dirk asks.

“I was looking for dirty clothes and I found something under your pillow.” Dave says.

Dirk's face flushes instantly, as red as the underwear he had hidden.

“I...” Dirk says and then mumbles some kind of excuse.

Dave steps forward, his mouth quirking into a small smile as Dirk looks away from him.

“You what?” Dave asks.

“I'm sorry?” Dirk offers.

Dave decides that shame looks good on him.

“Are you?” he asks. “There was a stain. I hope it comes out.”

Dirk backs himself against the wall behind him, squirming in embarrassment. Dave can't help wondering if the fantasy was just that, or if Dirk is interested in him in reality. He steps forward, pressing him against the wall, raising his eyebrows, waiting to see what Dirk will do. 

The one thing he doesn't expect Dirk to do is kiss him. He lets Dirk's tongue push into his mouth before pushing him back into the wall. 

“What the fuck was that?” he asks.

The hurt and panic on Dirk's face is a little too much to handle, though and Dave knows he might have pushed him into that. He steps forward again, until every part of them is touching, kissing him slowly. Dirk gasps against his mouth and it isn't until Dave feels his erection pressing against his leg that he realises how far he's taken it. He feels a thrill run up his spine as Dirk rocks against him. He wants to see what Dirk will do, how he will look spread out on his bed. He pulls him across the room and into his bedroom.

“I saw the porn on your computer,” Dave says, just to watch him squirm.

Dirk doesn't try to make excuses but he breaks eye contact.

“The favourites folder was pretty interesting,” Dave says, pushing Dirk down onto the bed.

He just nods, as if he doesn't have anything to say. Dave thinks back to what he saw in that folder. He's been thinking about it more than he'd like to admit. Most of the stills had oral, with the older man's fingers twisted in the younger one's hair.

“Do you want to suck my cock?” Dave asks.

He's not sure what he wants Dirk to say. He only wanted to make him blush again, but he's a little curious about how those lips would feel wrapped around his cock.

Something inside of him snaps when Dirk nods. He crawls onto the bed, kneeling next to his brother, motioning to his crotch. Dirk only hesitates for a second before he unzips Dave's pants and tentatively pulls out his cock. Dave isn't fully hard, not even half but Dirk wraps his lips around it and sucks gently. Dave looks down, watching Dirk's mouth stretch as he hardens in his mouth. The kid learns quick, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue just right. Dave reaches out and laces his fingers in his hair, twisting, feeling Dirk groan. In a good way, definitely in a good way, because Dirk reaches down and palms himself through his jeans.

Dave pulls his head onto him, forcing his cock down his throat. Dirk gags, but he doesn't stop swirling his tongue. Dave hears Dirk's zip go down and the rumple of fabric as his hand slips into his underwear. After a little while longer, Dave pulls Dirk's head back and he actually whimpers. He can't come yet. He had plans. Not that he'll admit that.

“What now?” he asks. “Surely all that porn can't just be cock sucking.”

Dirk reaches up to wipe the drool from his lips before speaking.

“Uh, no, well they tend to have quite a bit of fucking...”

Dave licks his lips, Dirk's fist is still moving over his cock and Dave is practically thrumming with need. He wants to push his cock back into his mouth but he wants to fuck him more. He's not sure he can, though. He's sure that would be crossing a line. But then he remembers that he doesn't care.

Dave reaches under his bed. If Dirk asks why he has lube there, he'll tell him that it is always good to be prepared. Dirk doesn't ask.

“Get on your back,” Dave says. “And take off your clothes.”

Dirk scrambles to comply and Dave is surprised at how eager he is. Dirk doesn't usually do what he tells him to so quickly. Dave watches as his clothes hit the floor, orange boxer briefs standing out against the carpet.

Dave moves in between his brother's legs, uncapping the lube and squeezing it onto his fingers. Dirk gasps when he presses his fingers against his hole, circling them and slipping them into him just a little. 

“Too cold?” Dave asks, opening the tube again and practically coating his fingers.

Dirk nods, but he opens his legs wider. By the time Dave manages to work one finger fully inside of him, Dirk is squirming and reaching for his cock again. Dave grins and then bats his hand away.

“Not yet,” he says.

Not ever, he thinks. He wants Dirk to come on his cock, just from his cock.

Dirk takes a deep, frustrated breath, but he keeps his palms flat on the bed. Dave works another finger into him, sliding it in and twisting, making Dirk gasp. A few expert flicks of his wrist, another finger and Dirk is thrashing and beyond ready.

Dave decides to have some more fun with him.

He pulls his fingers out slowly and looks down at Dirk, the way he is just trembling there, lip drawn up between his teeth.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asks.

Dirk nods, frantically, but Dave shakes his head.

“No,” Dave says. “Tell me.”

Dirk shudders and at first it looks like he's going to refuse.

“Please?” Dirk asks. “Fuck me.”

There's a hesitancy in Dirk's voice that Dave doesn't want to hear. He has to check that he was only nervous about having to speak.

“Say it again,”Dave says. “Like you mean it.”

“Fuck me,” Dirk repeats, his voice less shaky. “I want you to fuck me.”

Dave uncaps the lube, squirting some out onto his palm and running it over his cock. He presses up against Dirk's body, holding him open with one hand. Dirk squirms when Dave slowly slides into him, feeling the hot tightness squeeze around his cock. He takes it slow, so slow, even as Dirk tries to press back onto him.

“Please...” Dirk moans, his hands pulling at the shirt on his back.

Dave bottoms out, rocking against him, grinning at the way Dirk gasps and whines.

Dave pulls out and the thrusts back into him, harder than he means to. A stutter of his hips and then he's fucking him, hard and fast. Dirk's hand slides up to his cock, but Dave stops him again, holding his wrists down on the bed. Dirk doesn't beg, he doesn't have to. The frustrated grunt he gives tells Dave enough.

“You wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?” he asks. “I want you to come. Just from this.”

Dirk swallows visibly, moaning as Dave thrusts into him hard. He nods when Dave asks him:

“Do you think you could do that for me?”

Dave can't tear his eyes away from the way Dirk's hips twitch as he thrusts into him. His cock steadily leaks pre come, pooling in a sticky mess on his stomach.

Dave presses against him, trapping Dirk's cock between their bodies as he kisses him hard. Dirk groans, thrusting up against Dave's body, trying to get friction. Dave moves back up, letting Dirk thrust up in thin air. 

“Oh, fuck, please...” Dirk groans.

Dave keeps thrusting into him, fingers pressing into Dirk's hips. He's close but he holds back, he wants to see Dirk come first. He angles his hips, making Dirk gasp with each thrust. He feels him tense beneath him, pushing back to meet his thrusts before he comes hard over his stomach. The sight alone is enough to make Dave lose it. He pushes into Dirk, breath hitching as his orgasm hits him. He holds Dirk still as they both recover, breathing slowly. When he pulls out, Dirk makes a quiet, strangled sound and Dave grins.

“If that was what you wanted, you should have just asked,” Dave says.

Dirk just looks at him, a mixture of curiosity and incredulity on his face. Dave leaves him on the bed to no doubt try to work out what just happened. He needs a shower and he has someone to go meet. Hopefully, Dirk will still be awake when he gets home.


End file.
